Do You Think Countries Can Fall In Love?
by MissAztec57
Summary: “Romano” he said, an air of seriousness about his voice, something which was reserved for only special occasions. “Do you think countries can fall in love?”


**Do You Think Countries Can Fall in Love?  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hetalia, but damn, I wish i did!

Feliciano swallowed nervously, his hands twisting and knotting his white shirt.

"Romano" he said, an air of seriousness about his voice, something which was reserved for only special occasions. "Do you think countries can fall in love?" He looked up at his brother, brown eyes wide with innocence, and a light blush tainting his cheeks. Romano froze, feeling his heart beat quicken.

"I-I don't know." He said sharply, refusing to meet Feliciano's gaze, crossing his arms in his usual stubborn stance. He hunched over in his position on the floor, determined to conceal his rapidly flushing face from Feliciano. They sat in silence for a while, not an awkward pause, but a mere reflection of Feliciano's words. The brothers were rarely seen like this, not by the other countries anyway. They both knew each other, understood each other so well. They would sometimes discuss their most prominent problems with the other, the thoughts that they would not dare reveal to anyone else, that lingered on their mind, as no one else would or could understand.

Romano watched an ant shuffle along the pavement, carrying its large load with surprising ease, faltering as the cracks hindered its smooth progression. The piece of small bread became stuck in an exceptionally large dip, the ant, struggling to remove it in vain. Romano picked up a small stick and gently pushed the bread, carefully freeing it for the fighting ant. The ant stopped for a second, its antennas touching the bread daintily, then swiftly began dragging it away again.

Romano leant back and turned to Feliciano, the blush still evident on his cheeks, thoughtful eyes met emotion filled ones. "Yes" he said softly. He turned his hazel eyes out towards the golden streaked sky, the sun slowly sinking beyond the horizon. "Yes" he repeated, softer this time, barely a whisper, carried by the breeze. A small smile tugged at his lips, eyes glazed over in thought. Feliciano stared, amazed at his brother, not missing the smile or how emotion filled his words. He would never let anyone but Feliciano; witness him in such a vulnerable state. He smiled as he looked on, reaching out cautiously and placing his hand lightly on the others. Romano started at the touch, but responded to the friendly gesture by squeezing Feliciano's hand gently.

"Its Germany isn't it." Romano's tentative voice cut through the silence. Feliciano nodded slowly, wary that this could end badly. Romano's grip tightened hurtfully on Feliciano's hand for a second, but then, just as quickly, subsided. "It's okay." He nodded, facing Feliciano. "I'm happy for you." he said with conviction, only truly believing the words as he spoke them. Feliciano's smile broke into a grin, his face lighting up in joy.

"Ve, Really?" he questioned with barely contained excitement. Romano just nodded in response. Feliciano leapt at him, wrapping his arms around Romano, pulling him into a bone crushing hug and enveloping him with warmth. Romano's eyes widened in surprise and he hesitantly patted his brother on his back. "Thank you" Feliciano whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how much that means to me." Romano pushed him away gently, embarrassed by the sudden show of affection. The atmosphere returned once again to one of contemplation. Feliciano studied his brother carefully, the breeze tickling his stubborn curl, lifting it to float gracefully in the air. They sat for a while, comforted by each other's presence and the deep calls of a passing bird. The sun had almost completely disappeared by now, night swallowing up the remnants of day, leaving only a dull glow on the horizon. Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. "Do you love Spain?" he asked timidly, fearing a sudden mood swing which was not unheard of from his brother. Romano answered in silence but the way his body stiffened was enough for Feliciano to understand. "At least you know Spain already loves you." He said softly, seeing Romano's head perk up at the words. "Germany won't give me anything." Feliciano hung his head, determined to fight the rising sobs which threatened to escape him. Romano scoffed.

"Sure Spain says he loves me, but he acts that way around everyone. It's just a normal, everyday expression to him." He placed his head in his hands. "That bastard." he whispered quietly to himself, feeling angry tears welling up in his eyes. Feliciano opened his mouth in surprise.

"That's not true! The way he looks at you is so different compared to the other countries. He looks at you as though you're the only one in the world, like he lives for you..." he paused, eyes locking with Romano's, "If that's not love, then what is?" Feliciano concluded, his unanswered question lingering in the air. Romano inhaled deeply.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Feliciano said with a reassuring smile, the moonlight causing his face to glow an unearthly white.

"Well, you know that potato bastard only acts that way because he doesn't know how to express himself right? I mean, seriously, can you see him acting romantic. His knowledge of romance probably doesn't exceed hugging."

Feliciano giggled lightly, wrapping an arm around his brother, leaning his head against the latter's shoulder. Feeling Feliciano shiver, Romano wrapped his coat around the two of them, creating a warm blanket to shield them from the freezing night. They sat in silence, breath misting in the frosty air at a slow, steady rhythm. Neither noticed the night draw on, nor their eyes drooping with tiredness until they both fell asleep, warm against each other, cloaked by the white glow of the full moon.

* * *


End file.
